


Hickeys

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [7]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime Scene, F/M, Friendship, Gus is important!!!, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: A long night of *fun* leads to some awkwardness at a crime scene.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 3





	Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the morning after "A Very Good Dinner". Finally have (almost) the whole gang! I just love all the dynamics at play here.

Riona whined loudly as her phone went off, and she rolled off of Shawn’s chest. Shawn echoed her whine, and he tried to pull her back into his chest. She managed to snatch her phone off the bedside table and brought it up to her ear as she nuzzled back into her spot against Shawn’s heart.

“Dr. Gallagher,” she said.

“Good morning, Dr. Gallagher!” Detective Lassiter’s not-so-cheery voice came over the phone. “We have a crime scene we need you at.”

Riona nodded. “Got it. Text me the address.” She kissed Shawn’s chest. “I’ll be there as soon as possible.” She hung up and tried to get up.

“Noooo. Stay.” Shawn’s grip tightened on her.

“There’s a crime scene; Lassie called me,” she said. “You know I can’t say no when I’m called.”

Shawn kissed the top of her head. “Fine. Can I come?” he yawned loudly.

“I’m merely a forensic specialist. I have zero control over if you are or are not at a crime scene.” She gave his shoulder a nip so that he would relinquish his hold on her.

“You are not _merely_ anything.” Shawn managed to press a kiss to her shoulder before she pulled too far away.

Riona flushed a little, and she tossed some clothes at Shawn that she had slowly been stealing.

“Why has part of my wardrobe migrated in here?” he asked.

“Because your clothes are comfortable.” Riona put on another one of his button-ups, a nice purple one that he had got after they started dating which was why she had stolen it, for herself.

“Seriously, how many of my clothes do you have? How did you get a pair of my jeans? You don’t wear pants!” Shawn pulled open the drawer she had just been throwing things out at him.

“But they’re great to wear in the garden,” she said.

“You’ve turned my jeans into garden pants?” he asked.

“Yes.” Riona grinned at him over her shoulder. "Listen, you don't have a drawer here, so it's lucky that I've stolen so many things. But you'll have to deal with yesterday's underwear and socks."

Shawn smiled fondly and shook his head, but Riona just kept getting dressed. She brushed out her hair, and then she felt Shawn’s lips against her neck. Riona tipped her head and moaned. She reached back and wrapped her fingers in his hair, and she tried to pull him closer.

"Is this your way of saying I should have a drawer?" He sucked on the pulse point at her neck.

“Maybe it is." She shrugged. "We have to go to work,” she said.

“Mmm. But this is more fun.” He nipped her.

“Fun means nothing to our colleagues,” she said with a moan.

He hummed against her skin, and she forced herself to pull away. He pouted at her.

“Don’t give me that,” she said. “And, thank you, for this hickey that I have no time to hide.” She couldn’t help but smile, though.

“You don’t get to be snarky about _one_ hickey when I have about a _hundred_. I can’t even pretend like this was accidental.”

“You didn’t seem to be complaining during the process,” she replied.

“No, this is good. These are badges of honor. So, yes, I left one _very_ visible one on you, and a couple smaller ones, and then everything that won’t be visible to the public, because you’re mine, too.”

Riona took his face in her hands and kissed him. She loved this man so much, and she _was_ his, absolutely his. She intertwined their fingers, and she leaned into his shoulder as they walked out to her car.

“Can we get coffee?” he asked.

“We’re already running late,” she reminded him.

“And we got, what, an hour of sleep?” He pouted.

Riona reached over and combed her fingers through his hair. “ _Fine_.”

Shawn leaned over and kissed her cheek. Riona flushed and drove over to his favorite coffee spot. Once they both had caffeine, she headed to the address Lassiter had texted her. Riona headed in with her gear, and she could feel Shawn’s presence behind her.

“Do not touch my body,” she ordered.

“Sure thing, Dr. Gallagher,” he replied.

“Spencer, where’s your other half?” Lassiter crowed.

“You know how Gus is with bodies. I was out for coffee and felt my presence was needed.”

Riona rolled her eyes and then knelt down to observe the victim. Her heart froze in her chest as she realized how small he was. A child. She swallowed and forced herself to take a deep breath. She could do this. All of her pain had to go in a little box for now. She started pulling her Pilot G2s out of her pouch, marking observations accordingly.

She felt Shawn’s hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into his touch. It was silent strength that she needed right now. Shawn yawned loudly, and Riona glanced up at him.

“Really, Spencer? Dead kid not enough to wake you up?”

“Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, Lassie,” Shawn said, not as bright as it normally would be, though she did hear the slight _tone_ he had.

Riona gave him a look, and he winked at her. She then heard another voice.

“Shawn, why didn’t you call me? You know I’m your—” Gus abruptly stopped talking. “Okay, thank you for not calling.”

“I’m done with the observations I need here,” Riona said softly. “I’ll get more back at the morgue.”

Riona stood up to let her techs take over, one of which took the body to the van, and then Gus eyed her, and he eyed Shawn. She tilted her head at him.

“Jesus, what did you two do to each other?” Gus asked. “Was this the first time you two did this?”

“First time they did what, Guster?”

Riona flushed as Lassie’s eyes fell upon the large hickey on her neck that Shawn gave her this morning.

“Wow, you two aren’t shy about things,” Juliet mused.

“Wait, since when are you two…?” Lassie stared between them, though his gaze became harder when he looked at Shawn and lingered longer on Riona.

“Since Yin,” Shawn said. “Well, _officially_ since Yin. But we’ve been working towards this for longer than that.”

“How did you not know that?” Juliet asked her partner.

“Because I don’t pry into people’s personal lives! How did all of you know that?” he shot back.

“Because they’re super obvious. They didn’t make any announcements, because they didn’t have to.” Juliet snorted.

“But we’ve been taking things slow." Riona gave Lassiter a small smile. "It’s been really good, though. He makes me happy. And, well,…I couldn’t help myself last night.” Riona grinned.

“Which is why Shawn looks like he was mauled last night. Was that really necessary?” Gus turned to Riona.

Riona then saw her newest tech walking in from another room to dust for prints. The tech’s eyes roamed over Shawn, and Riona just turned to Gus.

“Yes. Yes, it was. Olivia, I’d like to introduce you to Psych. Shawn Spencer, my wonderful _boyfriend_ , and the psychic of Psych. And Burton Guster, the compass of Psych.”

Olivia frowned at Riona, and Riona just raised an eyebrow. But before Olivia could force the issue, Gus spoke up.

“The compass of Psych? That’s…thank you, Riona.” Gus put a hand on his chest.

“Seems a bit sappy,” Lassiter said.

“Come on, Detective. Who else do you know who can ground Shawn, keep him somewhat focused, and translate his jumpy brain? Just because Shawn’s the psychic doesn’t mean that Gus isn’t equally as important. Psych wouldn’t work without him,” Riona replied.

Gus pulled Riona into his arms, and Riona laughed as she hugged her boyfriend’s best friend. ~~(Her boyfriend’s boyfriend.)~~

“Gus, I need to deglove and everything.” Riona was trying not to put her hands on Gus’ back.

“Oh, sorry!” Gus pulled away.

Riona discarded her gloves as per protocol and then wrapped her arms around Gus in a proper hug. It helped her prepare herself for the work she would have to do when they got back to the SBPD. Shawn joined the hug, making it a group hug, and he rested his face in the crook of her neck. She shivered when she felt his teeth gently graze her neck, and she knew that she'd have to have another talk with him about _protocol_. But she knew that both of them were going to be a bit amped up for a while.

“No! No, Shawn. You need to behave.” Gus pulled away.

Shawn just grinned, and Riona rolled her eyes at him.

“Does he ever?” she asked.

“No,” Lassiter replied.

Riona shared a smile with Juliet, and she wrapped her arm around Shawn’s. He just kissed her temple.

“Let me know what you find, Riona,” Lassiter said. “Come on, O’Hara.”

“I’m going to ride back to the station with my forensics team. I’ll see you guys later,” Riona said.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Shawn said gently.

“Thank you.” She kissed his cheek, and then she adjusted her collar to show off her hickeys even more.


End file.
